Forever and Now
by LittleAliii
Summary: Eleanora Salvatore is the little sister of Damon and Stefan. After losing almost everything to keep her brothers happy and Elena safe, she gives up and together with the only thing that can kill Klaus, her best friend and hybrid witch Athena, goes over to Klaus side. Now she has to fight her own family and the boy she loves more than life, Jeremy. Better summary inside! RATED M
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Eleanora Salvatore, the little sister of Damon and Stefan. She was turned by Stefan and has ever since done everything she can to make sure that he is safe but now she has had enough. After risking her own life to make sure that Elena is safe from Connor and had the boy she loves turned in to Vampire hunter that wants to kill her she turn against them and takes the only weapon they have; her best friend and witch hybrid Athena and joins Klaus in hope to find the cure. Klaus starts to find Athena very interesting and Eleanora has to fight her brothers and the boy she loves, Jeremy. How will this end? _

**Chapter 1 **

"I'm not going, once again, put my life in danger because of her!" Eleanora stared down her older brother across the table "No offense but I'm over it. No matter what we do, Stefan everyone still for some strange reason wants to kill her. So get it to your head, sooner or later. Elena will die!"

Stefan looked at his little sister, her big blue eyes identical with Damon's, stared at him with such pain. She might look like a copy of Damon but inside she was like him, all the pain and sorrow that she had to carry around and all the things she had done in hope of keeping the Salvatore family together. Stefan had felt like that once, the time he had turned her. Eleanora was the first he ever turned and he did it just because he didn't want to be alone. Damon had left him as soon as he had turned and that's was when he had gotten back to Mystic Fall and saw her again, she was dying in fever so he fed her his blood and the snapped her neck. Now he would be with her forever, just him and her. The years went on and she stood by his side fighting for him and every time he got ripperish she helped Lexi bring him back much longer. Just a few weeks ago when they had though that Klaus was dead he had hold her tight scared that soon he was going to lose her forever but now looking at her he had the feeling she wouldn't stand by him for much longer. He felt selfish for doing this to her but he didn't want to lose Elena as well, he loved her.

"We have Athena; she has agreed to help us with Klaus! Common, Ella" Damon entered the room with Jeremy "And baby Gilbert here agreed not to kill any off us"

"NO!" Everyone in the room looked at her as she stood up "I almost died trying to protect her from Connor and my boyfriend is a vampire hunter because he had to take the fall because it's thanks to you two that Elena is a vampire in the first place and Elena was the one that killed Connor and got all paranoid. And even if Jeremy has agreed to not rip us apart right now, he still wants nothing more than to drive a stake through my heart!"

"Eleanora, please. I'm so sorry for all the pain that I've cost you. But we need your help, Athena won't help us if you don't let her. She is the only one that's strong enough to take down Klaus" Elena walked across the room to sit down in front of her. Ella just shook her head and Stefan followed her every move as she walked to the stairs leading away from the room

"I'm going to sleep" She said and dispread in vampire speed up to her room. When she entered the big room she sat down on the king sized bed and took out the cellphone tapping in a number before she held it against her ear. The signals went on before a voice came on

"Baby Salvatore! I'm on my way right now, got held up in New York but should be in Mystic soon. Everything okay?" Athena said

"We have a problem; meet me at the address that I'll text you"

Athena sounded worried "Eleanora, what's wrong? What happened to the plan to take down the big bad hybrid?"

"I've changed my mind. See you soon and I hope that you brought a dress because we are going to party"

Ella hung up the phone and went to the mirror on the closet door and looked at herself. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, blue shirt and a leather jacket, her blue eyes looked tired and her black curly hair was in a messy pony tail. Downstairs she heard her brothers fight over who had the best idea for keeping the dubblegänger safe making the irritation grow inside Eleanora. Elena had done enough, if it wasn't for Damon's blood she would be gone, but then again she had to take care of a sad Stefan who probably would go back to being a ripper while Damon being Damon would kill half the city. She looked down at the blue daylight ring and bites her lip then looking back at herself with a smirk on her lips she walked in to her closet got a bag and packed what she needed before writing a letter to Stefan explaining, he should at least get a explanation for what she is about to do.

After writing the letter she took her bag and trough it out the window before she jumped out and down to the gowned without making a noise. She ran in to the woods towards the Mikaelson house and when she was almost there she saw someone stand at the end of the woods, a smile grew on her lips as she saw the curly brown hair in the sunset and the silver ring on the girls ring finger. With vampire speed she ran up to Athena and gave her a hug, she felt her best friend hug her back.

After a few minutes Athena lets go of her best friend and looks at her with serious eyes "Now tell me, what the hell is going on?"

Eleanora started to walk towards the house in normal speed "I told you change of plans"

"I've got that. But last time I talked to Damon he said we were good to go and kill Klaus and now we here at a freaking huge house" she said and looked up at the mansion. Eleanora just looks at her and knocks on the door and just in a few seconds the door opens and there is Klaus with a smirk on his face

"Miss Salvatore, what can I do for you?"

"You needed help? Here we are" She makes a jester at Athena and smiles. Klaus raises his eyebrows and walks aside letting the girls walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hey guys thank you so much for the views, this is my first ever Vampire Diaries fanfic and it came to me in a dream funny enough so I told my best friend about it (who also is a TVD fan and the inspiration to Athena) and she said it would make a cool fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own anything except Eleanora and Athena everything else go to Julie Plec and the others!**

**.x Alice**

_"Dear Stefan_

_I just need you to know that I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore I'm done putting my own life in danger just so that Elena will be safe. I have already lost so much; I gave up Jeremy just so that she was going to be safe. Remember what Elena said? Athena will not join you unless I'm there so that's why I will take her with me and I'll stand on Klaus side in the end. We will find the cure and when you and the others come for him then you have to fight us. This sucks, but it's the way it is. Like Katherine said, always look out for yourself. Again I'm sorry. I love you._

_Sincerely, Eleanora x_

_Ps. Tell Damon that he is a dick but I still love him too" _

Stefan kept reading the letter over and over again, he had just got in to Eleanora's room to make sure that she was up, the normal routine that he did ever morning – but when he had gotten in here today he had found the bed still made from yesterday and her big closet open with a few clothes missing one of them the dress she got for today. On top of her white teddy bear he had gotten for her when they were in France a few years ago were the letter. This was just not what he needed after the break up with Elena!

He got out of the room and walked slowly down the stairs to Damon who was in the study looking at his phone next to the fireplace with a glass of blood in front of him "She's gone" Stefan said making Damon turn around and stand up. He walked up to Stefan and took the letter from him and read it quietly

"She does have to be fucking kidding us!" Damon threw the letter on Stefan and walked over to the sofa again "This is so selfish of her. Joining Klaus of all people and take Athena with her"

"Really is it, Damon? I mean common, Ella is right, we have put her in danger way too much and she is our own family. We have done everything to protect Elena leaving her to lose Jeremy" Stefan looked at Damon and the oldest Salvatore sighed and simply said

"She will forget about baby Gilbert in a couple of years. She'll fall in love with a new guy and all will be great again, she will come back. Don't worry!" Damon stood up and walked out of the room up the stairs to his own bedroom.

Stefan took one more look at the letter before putting it on the table and walked out of the house and in to the woods, he needed to clean his head and have a talk with Caroline.

In the meantime over at the Michelson's mansion in one of the big bedrooms Eleanora slowly opens her eyes as she feels a smell of blood right under her nose. She looks up at meet Athena's big brown eyes as she smiles and hands over the cup to her best friend

"Breakfast" she says and sits down at the end of the big bed. Eleanora takes a sip of the thick red liquid. "I had a little talk with Klaus last night, after you fell asleep"

Eleanora almost shocks on the blood and stares at Athena "What? Alone! I told you not to be alone with the guy, dammit Hall! He is not to play with; he will kill us if we wrong him"

Athena rolled her eyes and just smiled "I know, Salvatore. But I needed answers and since you won't give me any, he was willing to fill me in on the details"

"What did he say then?"

She took the cup form Ella and crossed her long legs as she took a sip before handing it back "First you forgot to tell me about the miss mystic fall thingy today – are you competing this year?" Eleanora shook her head, no not this time. Athena continued with a nod "Okay. Well I know now that Klaus have what we missed before, the sword and I think I can get help from the other witches that I met when I was with Katherine to see if they know someone who might have the whole mark so we don't need to have Jeremy" She saw Eleanora's smile and kept talking "I'm not sure this will work, but I hate to see you like this. And then he told me about Tyler. What's with those Lockwoods, remember back in the days when I was almost married to one! Anyways he and Stefan are working together which I'm sure you knew"

Eleanora was still chocked form the fact that there might be away to save Jeremy "Jeremy thing. Do you mean that we can stop him from being one of the five?"

"Ella, I told you, this is a long shot – but yeah I'll try. It was Klaus idea really"

Eleanor finish up the blood and kicks off the dovet, she is still in her jeans form yesterday so she walkes over to her bag on the table by the window and takes out a dress and starts to get changed "Even if it's a long shot, Athena. We might be able to save Elena and I can get Jeremy back"

Athena walk up to her and sits on the table "I know that you really want to get him back but you never really lost him in the first place. You ran away"

"No. Thanks to that Elena killed Connor we needed a new hunter so that she was going to stop trying to kill herself and since Jer is the only one that could see the mark it was out of the question for someone els"

"Fine. I get it, but Ells. You can't get upset if I can't fix him!"

Just as she is going to answer there is a knock on the door and Ella stits down on the floor to put her boots on and Klaus comes in with his singerture smile on his face "Morning lovelies. Slept well I hope?" Both the girl nods "Good. Well I guess we should get to the Lockwoods, I need a chat with Caroline and you two are signed up to help around the house." The girls follow him out of the house and in to the black car.

Jeremy got up on the trunk and took the heavy cans in each hand and carried them down leaving Matt with a chocked face "What?"

Jeremy just smiles "Ever since I was woken as a hunter I've had all this energy" Matt just looks worried now and lower his voice as a girl walks by them

"All this energy makes you want to kill vampires. And you happened to live with one and last time I checked your girlfriend is one as well"

"I would never hurt Elena or…" He stops when he sees Eleanora walk over the property with Klaus and someone who he gets to be Athena. "What's she doing here with Klaus?" The brown haired girl is talking instensly at Eleanora who looks down at her hands. Ella looks worried and a little bit scared

Matt follows Jeremys look and sees them, he sighs "You haven't heard. Ella joined Klaus and left the Salvatores. Said she had enough, in a letter"

Jeremy looks at Matt and back at Eleanora who have seen them and was now locking eyes with Jer. Her blue eyes staring in to his with such sadness and regret, he has to fight the ergs to run up to her and press his lips against hers. Athena must have notice that her best friend had stopped following her because she walkes a few step back, mutter something at her and takes her hand and they are back to following Klaus across the garden. "We should get these back inside and then I kinda need to get home and change"

Matt nods and helps Jer with carrying the stuff inside the house. While Jeremy is talking to April who he is going to escording Matt sees Eleanora fixing with some flowers just a few meters away so he takes his time and walks over to her "Hey"

She looks up and smiles "Hi, Matt" He gives her a hug

"How are you? I heard form Elena that you moved out" Eleanoras smile is now gone and she is back to fixing the flowers "I know you don't want anything to do with this but I need your help. It's Jeremy"

That caught her attention again and she looks up at Matt with a worried look "Is he okay? What happened?"

"I can't take it here, meet me outside the Gilbert house in one hour and if you can be alone that would be great. Please?" he adds the please with a sweet smile hoping it would work but when Ella looks worried he quick says "Elena won't be there, she is getting ready over at Carolines"

"I'll make sure that I'm going to be alone" She looks over at Athena who is joking and smiling with a girl named Brooke from school "Besides I think miss Hall has fun without me"

Matt smiles "Great" he gives her a big hug and says "Thank you and I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you" He leaves to drive Jeremy home.

And hour later Eleanora is wearing the black dress she had brought a couple of days ago to this avent, she takes one last look in the mirror and fixes her necklace. Athena is in the shower so she takes her purse and leaves the house. On her way in the black car she sees a text from Matt "He dreamt that he was killing Elena then woke up with a knife. Here soon, need you?" She replies "On my way"

Matt is sitting on Jeremy's bed and had just read the reply from Eleanora, he looks up from the phone and back at Jeremy "How do you wake up not know how you got the knife?"

Jeremy looks worried "I don't know maybe I died to many times with the ring on and now the same thing is happened to Ric is happening to me"

"No. It's because you are a new hunter" Eleanora says as she walks in to the room. Jeremy stops what he's doing and Matt stands up. He says that he will leave them alone and goes downstairs. "Hey Jer" she smiles nervously.

Jeremy looks at her, she is wearing a beautiful black dress and a silver necklace that brings out the blue and gray in her eyes in a way more. Eleanora's cheeks flush of his stare so she looks down at her shoes and he walks up to her and place a finger under her chin making her look up at him, slowly he bends down and peeks her lips "Hi" he whispers. With his hands around her hips he says "How do you know that's why?"

"Athena" Eleanora places her hands on his chest "Klaus told her about it last night. Or well he really just told her all these stories about the five and this came up. Matt told me at the Lockwoods that he needed me to meet him here and on the way I had got a text from him telling me about your dream" She is still looking at him "Are you okay?"

"Are YOU okay?"

She just smiles and stands on her toes to place a kiss on his lips once more, Jeremy feel how his whole body relaxes and he thinks that there is no way that he ever would want to hurt her. Then his phone buzzes and he has to break loose from her – its Stefan, he needs him at the Lockwood cellar.

"I need to go. I'm so sorry, but I'll see you at the party" He kisses her one more time "Okay. Save me a dance" Then he's gone and Eleanora stands in the middle of his bedroom alone. She walks around and looks, that's when she sees the picture of her, a very old one. It's from when she was human, Katherine had taken her to a photographer and had her photo taken, Eleanora takes the photo in her hands at the bottom it says "Eleanora, 1864" Her dark hair was up with a few curls hanging from her headband and she had a small smile on her face. Her day dream is interrupted by Matt

"We need to get going, Ella" She nods and follow him out to the car as he drives to the party. Athena is waiting for her by the door when they arrives by her side is Damon. They seem to be talking about something

"Shane, you got to know him! Think Hall!" Damon says impatiently as Matt and Eleanora walks up to them.

"What's up?" Matt asks.

"Shane's here" Matt looks confused "The creepy professor guy. So I thought maybe our favorite witch hybrid here knew who he was"

"I told you Damon. I've never seen him in my life. Now excuse me" She takes Eleanora's hand "I'm in a need of a drink" Eleanora walks quietly next to her and when she goes past Damon she looks up and meet his eyes, they are just like hers easy to read at some points, he gives her a apologizing look and he also looks a bit mad. When they are inside Ella tells everything about Jeremy to Athena who listens at her while drinking her champagne "Oh. Well that's not good" They keep talking as Caroline calls up the contestations names and when it's Aprils turn Jeremy is no way in site. Athena and Eleanora looks around that's when she sees that Elena is doing the same, she looks question at Ella like she is asking if she had seen him but she shakes her head. Like a knight in shiny armor Matt walks up and dances with April.

The party goes on and while Eleanora is chatting with Mrs. Lockwood she sees Athena walk across the property with Klaus. They are both smiling and laughing away "Have you never wanted to be human?" Athena asks and Klaus just smiles "No, not really" Eleanora stops listening and looks around once more and that's when she sees Jeremy standing with April, he catches her eyes and stares at her. His face is much harder than it was just a few hours ago when they were in his room, now it looks more like he is mad. Jeremy walks away from April and in to the house and Eleanora follows which Elena sees so she does the same.

"Ella, hold up" She says and goes next to the black haired girl "I want you to know that I'm really sorry for everything"

"I know Elena" Eleanora looks at her "Don't worry. Let's find Jeremy" Elena takes her hand and they walk in to the same room as they just a half year ago had cought Katherine in to kill her. Jeremy is sitting on a chair with a wooden stake in his hand and the whole room smells like blood. "Jer. What are you doing" He looks up at the two vampires. Everything happens really fast and before she knows it Elena has been staked in her neck and Ella runs up to her to see if she can help and that's when Jeremy comes from behind and Elena looks up and yell Ellas name making her turn around and knock Jeremy of his feet but he gets up again and places the stake in her leg making her cry out.

"JEREMY STOP" Matt's voice fills the room and Jeremy looks at him

"I have to kill them, Matt. Go away"

Matt looks at Ella who is crawling towards Elena who is gasping for air "I'm human and I beg you to stop" but it doesn't help Jer takes a new stake and walks over to Ella and with a kick she is laying on her back looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He just stares back at her with no emotion in his face what so ever. He is about to stake her when in Vampire Speed Stefan pushes him to the wall and Athena rushes over to Eleanora to take the stake out of her stomach. Stefan tells Matt to take Jeremy away and Jer looks at the wounded girls at the floor

"I'm so sorry" he said as Matt places a hand on his back and leads him out. Stefan helps Elena with the stake in her neck and tells Athena to take Eleanora back to Klaus. But before they leave Ella looks at her big brother

"Thank you"

Stefan smiles at her "Anytime, princess" Athena puts her arm around her best friends waist and leads her with vampire speed back to the mansion. Back up in the bedroom she helps Ella out of the bloody dress

"I can't believe he did that. He didn't even look like himself" Eleanora cried as Athena did magic to lit all the candels in the room. When they were lit she walked over to Ella who now was in a fresh PJ and her hair up in a messy ponytail. She places her arms around her in a big hug "It was like he had turned it off"

"I know, babe. Common let's get you to bed" They walked over to the king sized bed and Eleanora lays down "Does it still hurt, I can take it away" It does hurt a little but Ella lies and shakes her head. Athena is on her way out the door when she stops her

"Hey! Come back. I want to hear about what tha hell happened with you and Klaus" Athena smiles big and walks back to the bed

"Move over" Eleanora does as she is told and Athena lays down next to her and starts telling all about it and to her voice Ella slowly drifts of to sleep.


End file.
